


Go to fucking sleep (please)

by Sleepypandaduke



Series: Mcyt stuff bc I said so [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: DadSchlatt, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feel-good, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Light Angst, Parent-Child Relationship, President Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepypandaduke/pseuds/Sleepypandaduke
Summary: "Take care of yourself, that starts by getting some rest."Basically Schlatt doesn't want his kids working too hard.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Mcyt stuff bc I said so [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Go to fucking sleep (please)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supossed to be a cutesy short fic and then I got to editing it, and it turned into hurt/comfort. What did I expect? I'm Panda, everything I touch turns into Angst.

Schlatt stretched and sighed, his work finally finished for the day. Now all he had to do was make sure his idiot kids didn't work themselves to death. 

Quietly he made his way to Quackity’s room first, ears listening and straining for anything, The scrawl of a pen or quill, any movement. When he was sure he heard nothing, he slowly opened the door. There in the desk chair, sat his slumped over kid, wings flared out in sleep. Schlatt walked up to Quackity and shook his shoulder.

“C’mon, You gotta get in your bed.”

Quackity groaned and stumbled to his feet. He face-planted in his bed, wings folding over himself. “‘Night dad.”

“Goodnight Alexis.”

Schlatt turned off the lights and shut the door before making his way over to Tubbo’s room. Unlike his older brother, he was still awake and writing. Schlatt creaked the door open, Tubbo hearing him and looking over his shoulder.

“Hey there Tubbo.”

“Hi dad. I still have a stack of papers to finish.”

Schlatt shook his head. “I know that you want this festival to be special, but if you come out looking horrible then they’ll think something happened to you. Take care of yourself, and that starts by getting some rest.” 

Tubbo shook his head frantically. "No! I dont want you working harder than you already do. You and Alex already do so much, I gotta work to catch up."

Schlatt patted the younger ram's hair. "Tubbo you're pushing yourself beyond your means and all that'll do it hurt all of us. Please listen to me."

Tubbo bit his lip and looked away before patting his father’s shoulder. “I’m gonna put on some pj’s, night dad.”

“G’night kiddo. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
